Feeling Blue
by Anastasia Belle
Summary: Henry and Ashley are both feeling down in the dumps about life and the two find common ground with each other.


Feeling Blue

A/N: So I totally ship Henry and Alice, but I do have a soft spot for Henry and Ashley

Henry was sitting at home playing video games with his two brothers on this Saturday afternoon, because he didn't have anything better to do. Henry didn't have anything to look forward this Saturday night other than math homework. As he was sitting down playing video games with his brothers, he glanced over at his phone and sighed; there were no messages. Alice usually would've bombarded him with text messages about what they were going to do. He sometimes resented how bossy Alice was, but now he would do anything for her to give him orders, he missed that. Everything was so screwed up he had betrayed his best friend, for a one night stand with Adrian. He didn't even know why he had sex with her, she didn't really mean much to him; it was stupid he wanted to experience other girls but he ended up ruining everything for himself. Madison was his friend for a while, but she managed to get Lauren to forgive her, and forgot all about Henry. But he and Madison weren't really friends they were both just comforting each other because they both had betrayed their best friends.

"I won! Now you owe me ice cream" Henry's little brother exclaimed.

"We don't have any ice cream" Henry groaned.

"Well go get some, you owe us and you don't have anything better to do, since you don't have a girlfriend anymore." Henry said.

Henry rolled his eyes at his brothers, and got up and left, even his brothers saw him as a loser, that was depressing. As Henry was walking through the neighbourhood, he spotted a girl with dark brown long hair, clear blue eyes and perfectly full lips. It was none other than Ashley Juergens, his first real crush apart from Alice. He waved and slowly walked closer to her, and she finally smiled. It was a faint smile, but a smile nonetheless. They stopped in front of each other, Henry felt the butterflies in his stomach, dancing around he knew that Ashely and him would never work out but was wrong with fantasying about it.

"Hi. Ashley, I haven't seen you in a while" Henry said hesitantly and smiled. Ashley looked at Henry sternly; he was pretty geeky but still managed to be somewhat charming and sweet. She remembered how he had secretly comforted her when they were over at Adrian's house.

"Oh hi, Henry, yeah I came back from my trip from Europe unfortunately." She said nonchantanly while trying to pull back Moose who was trying to wander off.

"Well I wouldn't say it's unfortunate it's nice to see you Ashley."

"I've only been here for a few days and my family is already making me crazy" Ashley said. She'd just found out her sister had eloped, and as much as she didn't like her she felt sorry for her because she was settling for that life at such a young age. Amy had just married the guy who got her pregnant at 18, it wasn't the life she thought Amy would have.

"My family is pretty sick of me, so I decided to get out; do you think you would want to hang out?" Henry asked rather nervously, as he starched the back of his head. Ashley looked at him suspiciously, but decided to go ahead with it. She needed to get her mind of Toby; having sex with him was a bad idea because she realised that he wasn't in love with him.

They went to the park with Moose and sat down on the bench near the fish pond. Ashley struggled to pull Moose away from the fishes, she gave him a smack on the backside though and he managed to get him to obey. Henry chuckled at this, Ashley reminded him a lot of Alice, she was independent and didn't what others thought but she was less intense than Alice. Ashley and Henry sat down on the bench for a few moments not really knowing what to say to each other. Ashley was never really that good at small talk, and neither was Henry.

"Amy, just eloped, this time she is legally married but to Ricky" said Ashley. Henry eyes bulged out, he thought about Ben immediately. He thought that telling him this may help them somehow rekindle their friendship.

"Oh wow, I can't believe they just ran away and did that. I wonder if Ben knows about this. Do you remember we were witnesses at Ben and Amy's wedding and now she's married to Ricky" Henry said.

"I know but who cares, everyone in my family is messed up and so are the people in this town they all just get married and I don't want that to be like that, I need to get out of here. Yeah that was when Amy was pregnant, and now she's ruining her life again. At least when she married Ben it wasn't legal but she looked happier to be married then. " Ashley said, and chuckled. Henry nodded in agreement with Ashley, but then he felt sad again because he was Ben's best man at that wedding.

"Yeah I wish I could run away, I screwed everything up so badly in my life. I don't have any friends or a girlfriend anymore, now I know how Ben feels when one mistake messes up your entire life." Henry said sadly while looking towards the ground. Ashley noticed the pain in his eyes, she felt bad for the guy he didn't really have anyone.

"

"Well Ben lost a baby, so you aren't as bad off as him. What happened to you two to anyway?"

"I...committed the ultimate betrayal. I slept with Adrian! I wish I could take it all back now I feel so guilty and Alice won't even talk to me either, I can't believe I screwed up so badly!" Henry exclaimed, and put his head in his hands.

"You cheated on Alice!" Ashley asked with a surprised look on her face.

"No I didn't but I broke up with her because I was afraid I'd be stuck with her the rest of my life and I wanted to go out and have sex with other women before I settled, and I know that sounds selfish. I just didn't want to be trapped like Ben at the time" Henry said. Ashley looked down at Henry sadly; she felt sorry for the guy and sighed.

"We all think too much about sex, if you ask me and it causes nothing but trouble."

"Yeah but its fun" Henry said while smiling. Ashley raised her eyebrows looking, giving him a _don't even go there look _"Don't even think about it" she said sternly.

"Oh no I wasn't thinking like that don't take it the wrong way. I mean you're a very attractive girl but I wouldn't have sex with you, you're Amy's little sister and that wouldn't be right." Henry said softly. Ashley smirked at him seeing how nervous he was when he said that, it was quite endearing she had to admit even though Henry was a geek.

"Yeah well I don't think I'm going to have sex for a long time, I don't see the big deal about it."

"That's a good idea Ashley, you're such a smart girl, and I wish I had had as much sense as you."

"Don't worry you'll win Ben back eventually he's a nice and forgiving guy. He's just going through a lot right now. My mom forgave for all the times he was a selfish jerk, maybe Alice will forgive you and you'll be friends or back together eventually."

"I really hope so Ashley, thanks for talking to me, I should get going now I promised my brothers I'd buy them ice cream." Henry said. As he was about to get up he looked over at Ashley her beauty had always captivated him. Even though he didn't feel worthy of her, noticing her expression she looked at him slightly curiously but he felt his heart beating and went for it. He leaned in, grabbed her face and kissed her. She looked back at him stunned, he noticed and felt like a complete fool "Oh no I'm so s-o-rry Ashley" he stuttered, but she smirked back. She in turn kissed him back and pulled away "You shouldn't apologise to a girl after you turn around and kiss her" she said. Henry had a huge a smile on his face, feeling some happiness after a very long time. Ashley felt less depressed about being back home with her family even if it was for a few moments. As Ashley turned to walking away, she stopped "Henry just make sure this our secret okay".

Henry smiled "I don't mind keeping it a secret Ashley, take care and good luck with your family"

"Yeah good luck with Ben and Alice" Ashley said. Henry thought about why he was so attracted to Ashley, she was so much like Alice; she seemed to wear the pants in the relationship but unlike Alice she let Henry feel like he had a say too. Henry and Ashley parted ways, but they would always have their secret connection. Henry smiled as he walked home, while he knew that a relationship with Ashley was not possible he'd always be totally smitten with her.


End file.
